dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Guardians
| starring = Chris Pine Alec Baldwin Hugh Jackman Isla Fisher Jude Law | music = Alexandre Desplat | cinematography = | editing = Joyce Arrastia | studio = DreamWorks Animation | distributor = Paramount Pictures |release= November 21, 2012 | time = 97 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $145 million | gross = $306.9 million }} ''Rise of the Guardiasn ''is a 2012 3D computer-animated action fantasy comedy-drama film. This was DreamWorks Animation's final film to be distributed by Paramount Pictures, before another distribution deal with 20th Century Fox in 2013, starting with The Croods. The film received generally positive reviews, but under-performed at the box office, only grossing $306 million worldwide against it's $145 million budget. Plot The spirit of winter, Jack Frost, describes how he came to be hundreds of years ago, lifted from the ice by the Man in the Moon, and has been invisible ever since because people don't believe in him. At the North Pole, North, better known as Santa Claus, is alerted that Pitch, the Bogeyman, has returned and is threatening childhood with fear. After summoning fellow Guardians the Tooth Fairy (Tooth), the Easter Bunny (E. Aster Bunnymund) and the Sandman (Sandy), North learns from the Man in the Moon that they are to induct Jack as their new member. Jack is brought to North's headquarters and they attempt to swear him in. Jack, frustrated by centuries of isolation caused by children's disbelief in him, declines to join. Regardless, North persuades him to cooperate for now by explaining their mission and the looming threat of Pitch. At Tooth's castle, the team discovers that Pitch has attacked, taken all the children's teeth, the childhood memories stored in them, and all but one of Tooth's mini fairies, Baby Tooth, whom Jack saves. Pitch declares his intention to destroy children's faith in the Guardians in revenge for his own disbelieved-in state, beginning with Tooth, who immediately begins weakening as children stop believing in her. To avert this, the Guardians perform her teeth-collection themselves for the interim, with a promise to find Jack's teeth to recover his previous life's memories. A young boy named Jamie is delighted to discover them in his room, as he believes in all of them except Jack, which renders Jack still invisible. Pitch learns of the Guardians' resistance and attacks Jack and Sandy; despite Jack's great efforts to save him, Sandy is overwhelmed by Pitch and seemingly destroyed. The dejected Guardians next rally by helping Bunnymund prepare his eggs for Easter to keep children's belief strong. Although slightly complicated by the intrusion of Jamie's toddler sister, Sophie, the operation goes smoothly through to the distribution stage. Jack takes Sophie home, and discovers the entrance to Pitch's headquarters, where Tooth's baby fairies and the teeth are being held. Pitch urges him to step aside as a neutral party with the promise of his teeth's memories. Jack refuses, and Pitch attacks Bunnymund's domain, ruining the Easter-egg distribution and shattering children's faith in the Easter Bunny. The Guardians' spirit broken, a despondent Jack departs in disgrace to Antarctica. There, Pitch tempts him to join forces, but Jack again refuses, as he wants to be loved, not feared. In response, Pitch reveals he has Baby-Tooth, and threatens to kill her unless Jack relinquishes the source of his power, his staff. Jack submits, but Pitch reneges and the resulting fight leaves Jack trapped in a crevasse with Baby-Tooth while Pitch breaks his staff. To counter Jack's despair, Baby-Tooth convinces Jack to unlock his memories, which reveal he was a mortal boy who died saving his sister from falling through ice, and because of that heroism was changed into a winter spirit and chosen as a Guardian by the Man in the Moon. Inspired at this revelation, Jack is able to restore his staff and his power. The Guardians and Pitch learn there is only one believing child left: Jamie. Jack races to the boy and not only confirms Jamie's faith in the Guardians, but also instills a belief in Jack Frost, enabling Jamie to finally see him. The diminished and weakened Guardians arrive to join him as they confront Pitch, while Jamie gathers his friends to support them. Pitch's seemingly overwhelming power of nightmare proves no match against the children's faith, which restores the Guardians' full power to battle the villain. Sandman is resurrected by this belief, and joins the fight, leaving Pitch defeated and children's faith restored, as well as in Jack Frost. Pitch is taken down by his own fear and is forced back into his lair. At this victory, Jack is finally sworn in as a Guardian and resolves to protect the world's children with his new friends. Jack says "when the moon tells you something, believe it." Cast *Chris Pine as Jack Frost *Isla Fisher as Toothiana (Tooth Fairy) *Alec Baldwin as Nicholas St. North (Santa Claus) *Hugh Jackman as E. Aster Bunnymund (Easter Bunny) *Jude Law as Pitch Black, the Nightmare King (Boogeyman) *Sandy (The Sandman), the Guardian of Dreams, is the only silent main character *Dakota Goyo as Jamie *Khamani Griffin as Caleb *Kamil McFadden as Claude *Dominique Grund as CupCake *Georgie Grieve as Sophie (Jamie's Little Sister) *Olivia Mattingly as Pippa and as Jack's Sister *Jacob Bertrand as Monty *The Nightmares *Onyx *Baby Tooth is another side-character who never speaks in the movie. *Yetis- North's furry workers at the North Pole, also skilled warriors *Elves *Mini-Fairies- secondary allies to Tooth *Abby- Jamie's pet greyhound Trivia * This is the second DreamWorks Animation film not to be composed by Harry Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, John Powell, Rupert Gregson-Williams, Henry Jackman, and Christophe Beck, as the film was composed by Alexandre Desplat, the first being Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit ''(which was composed by Julian Nott). * This is the last DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by Paramount Pictures. Afterwards, 20th Century Fox began distributing films from DreamWorks Animation starting with [[The Croods|''The Croods]] up until ''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie''. Cast Gallery Portrait6.jpg Portrait5.jpg Portrait4.jpg Portrait2.jpg Portrait1.jpg Gallery Screenshot10.jpg Screenshot8.jpg Screenshot9.jpg Screenshot7.jpg Screenshot6.jpg Screenshot5.jpg Screenshot4.jpg Screenshot3.jpg Screenshot2.jpg Screenshot1.jpg Portrait3.jpg Character1.jpg Character4.jpg Character3.jpg Character2.jpg 72475 10151524455310050 986694461 n.jpg 302738_430338047020747_2002125544_n.jpg 263648_432818260106059_648854937_n.png hr_Rise_of_the_Guardians_44.jpg 619880fbffe14df3a522a1e366624d03-61c474666f764e64a3e1e65138c5f8a2-1.jpg Hr Rise of the Guardians 38.jpg Hr Rise of the Guardians 37.jpg 8076177452 a31a400524.jpg 198193_432818710106014_324136442_n.png hr_Rise_of_the_Guardians_45.jpg 16159 430628146991737 1449949694 n.jpg yeah, teeth.jpg|Bags of teeth for Tooth Fairy. Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-3328.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-3397.jpg Tumblr mcvpkywjVr1qmzp1bo6 1280.jpg 512920f9a3bd8 preview-300.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps com-1130.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps com-2378.jpg C79b17b2b88f7b98bade3c61564c58e3 53546087 riseof.jpg 7691 10.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps com-246.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10245.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps com-9747.jpg 1174717 10152432760862524 754887493 n.png 1097983 537729629614921 383532504 n.png Posters Rise of the Guardians - character poster.png|Promotional poster showing the characters. Rise_of_the_Guardians_Poster.jpg|Poster official from "Rise of the Guardians" Rise of the Guardians poster.png|Teaser poster from "Rise of the Guardians" File:Jack Frost - promotional poster.png|Jack Frost promotional poster File:Nicholas St. North - promotional poster.png|Nicholas St. North promotional poster File:Tooth Fairy - promotional poster.png|Toothiana promotional poster File:E. Aster Bunnymund - promotional poster.png|E. Aster Bunnymund promotional poster File:Sandman - promotional poster.png|Sandman promotional poster File:Pitch - promotional poster.png|Pitch promotional poster 18589_425111514210067_995938920_n.jpg|Santa Claus is more than a Legend 599009_425097407544811_339004850_n.jpg|Jack Frost is more than a Myth rise_of_the_guardians_ver15_xlg.jpg|The Easter Bunny is more than a Fable rise_of_the_guardians_ver16_xlg.jpg|The Tooth Fairy is more than a Fairy Tale 18517_425164747538077_1343037249_n.jpg|The Sandman is more than a Dream rise_of_the_guardians_ver18_xlg.jpg|Yule Believe in Elves Videos Rise of the Guardians - Official Trailer 1 - Alec Baldwin MOVIE (2012) HD|Official Teaser Trailer Rise of the Guardians Trailer 2|Official Trailer 1 Rise of the Guardians - Trailer 3|Official Trailer 2 External links *Rise of the Guardians Wiki References Category:Rise of The Guardians Category:Films based on books Category:2012 films Category:Movies Category:Based On Category:2010s films Category:PG-rated